Haunted by the Past
by PassionChild
Summary: Demons of the past have to be faced as the Captain and Maria move toward their future.
1. Default Chapter

This is my first SOM fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy it, so please let me know what you all think!! Thanks!

_Setting:_

It's two days after the party. Maria never left, and the scene with the Baroness in Maria's bedroom never took place. 

**Haunted by the Past – by PassionChild**

"Chocolate cake!" the children cried out as Frau Schmidt entered the dining room with dessert. Friedrich watched closely, a broad grin on his face, as Frau Schmidt put the cake down in the middle of the table. 

"Captain, you do the honours. After all, you're the head of this household," she said, handing him a cake knife before she left the room.

The Captain looked round the table. The Baroness, Max, the children and Maria looked up at him expectantly. He grinned and began to slice the cake. He offered the first slice to Elsa, but she shook her head, looking at him in shock.

"Oh no, darling, I couldn't! I have a figure to mind, you know," she said, and smiled up at the Captain coyly. She was wearing a bright red, deeply cut gown that showed off every inch of said figure to fullest advantage. The shining silky material was decorated with millions of tiny sequins and clung to her body, while it left her shoulders and back bare. It was clear she meant to show off all her qualities that evening.

The Captain, aware that some sort of compliment was expected of him, smiled back at her.

"My dear, I'm sure a small slice wouldn't ruin your wonderful figure at all," he said.

Elsa, however, shook her head again. 

"No, I really couldn't. But I'm sure Fraulein Maria would love some chocolate cake," she suggested, her look shifting to Maria.

Maria looked up in surprise. The Baroness's pointed look crossed hers, suggesting that nothing would be lost if Maria's figure was ruined by the chocolate cake. Not knowing what to say, Maria accepted the slice of cake offered to her by the Captain, and began to look away, avoiding Elsa's stare. Her eyes crossed the Captain's, and for a moment, her breath stopped as she looked into his eyes. Their eyes locked for a long moment until she broke away, blushing slightly. Since the dance they had shared the night of the party, Maria had not felt completely at ease around the Captain. She didn't know what was happening to her whenever she looked at him.

The Captain seemed annoyed by Elsa's comment, and shot her an angry glare, to which she returned an smile that was meant to look innocent. Then Georg looked back at Maria, while thinking of something to say to compliment and comfort her. 

"I'm sure a slice of cake will not hurt your figure, Fraulein," he managed. Maria's eyes snapped back to him, completely taken off guard by this compliment. As Georg saw her surprise and heard Elsa's haughty 'hah', he quickly collected himself, cleared his throat and continued handing out the cake. 

'Oh come on, Georg, not so stingy,' commented Max as he received his helping. Friedrich and Kurt looked on sharply, measuring each slice with their eyes to make sure they wouldn't receive a crumb less than their siblings. When the Captain reached Louisa, the blond girl shook her head. Georg cocked his head in surprise at his daughter, who could usually eat like a horse.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" he asked. 

She nodded. 'I'm just full, Father," she said, and with a last glance of slight surprise, the Captain moved on to Marta.

Maria had looked upon the little exchange with interest. Louisa could indeed eat and eat usually, and she loved chocolate cake, so it was rather strange for her to refuse. Maria remembered that she had thought Louisa to be very quiet that day, too. She looked at the girl more intently and noticed that she looked a little pale. 

The Baroness had noticed that Louisa had refused the cake, too.

"Louisa dear, you don't have to worry about your figure yet, do you?" she called mockingly, not noticing the girl's pale face. "You should eat, you are still growing, and there will be no boys to look at your figure just yet. Or is there a special boy in you life?"

Louisa glared at the Baroness, her eyes showing how annoyed she was. "I don't feel so well, Baroness,' she retorted angrily.

'Oh dear,' chattered Elsa, "Well, at a certain age, that happens to girls … Getting your period is all part of becoming a woman, my dear! Don't worry, you'll feel better in a few days," she said, and winked at Louisa conspiratorially. Louisa turned red with embarrassment and glared at the Baroness again.

"I just feel sick," she protested angrily, and tried to avoid the looks of her Father and brothers. 

Friedrich and Kurt snorted with laughter behind their plates of cake .

"Oh will you shut up, " Louisa snarled at them, but they continued laughing anyway.

Luckily, everybody soon turned their attention back to the chocolate cake, and for a while everybody ate in silence.

After dinner, the family poured into the salon. The children were chattering loudly, but Maria looked over her shoulder and noticed that Louisa had not got up from her chair at the dinner table. She walked back into the dining room and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

'Are you all right, Louisa," she asked, worry showing in her eyes.

Louisa shook her head, and a tear ran down her face. 

"Oh Maria, I've been feeling terrible all day, and it's only getting worse! I'm dizzy and I feel hot," she complained. 

She looked so miserable that sympathy welled up in Maria, and she fell down on one knee next to her and put a hand on the girl's forehead. It was so hot that Maria withdrew her hand in shock.

'You're burning up, I'm sure you have a fever. Come on, let's get you to bed,' she suggested, all worry for her young charge. Louisa nodded meekly, and allowed her governess to lead her up the stairs and to her bedroom. 

Maria helped her to get ready, and when Louisa was in bed, sat down on the edge of her bed next to the girl.

"I will come by later tonight to see how you are, all right?" she told Louisa, whose face was now even paler. The girl nodded. 

"Maria, will you say good night to Father for me?" she asked her governess, holding Maria's hand. Maria nodded and stroked her face gently. 

"Of course, darling. Now sleep, you'll feel much better in the morning. Remember that you will not be alone. God will watch over you."

Louisa nodded in reply and let go of Maria's hand.

Maria walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind her. She stood still for a second, thinking of the pale face of Louisa, almost as white as the pillow she was resting on. She felt an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, not liking the situation at all. A shiver ran down her spine. Still in thought, she walked back down to the salon, worrying about Louisa and wondering how to inform the Captain of her illness.

In the mean time, Max had assembled the children and convinced them to sing a song for the Baroness. Elsa was sitting on the couch. She tried to look honoured by their efforts, and kept glancing at Georg to see if he noticed how much she was bonding with his children. As their song progressed, she heaved a sigh to express how moved she was, while dramatically clasping her hands together in front of her, drawing as much attention to her dropping neckline as he could. 

But despite Elsa's obvious glances and gestures in his direction, the Captain wasn't looking at her – he was staring at Maria, who had appeared in the doorway and stood there silently. Her face was drawn with worry and he noticed the change right away. He had been more aware of Maria in the last days than he was willing to admit, and he'd noticed immediately that she had not followed the rest of the family into the salon. The room lacked a certain brightness to him if she was not in it, and he had been uneasy and eager to find out where she had gone to.

Leaving the children to sing to Elsa, he walked up to Maria.

"Fräulein, is something wrong?" he asked, his face displaying his worry as he stepped close to her.

Maria's heart started beating faster at his closeness. She told herself it was just nerves, as she was a bit worried to tell him about Louisa. She knew it was more though - the way a tingle ran down her spine as he came closer to her told her that.

She took a deep breath.

"Well, Captain, Louisa is not feeling too well, so I took her to bed," she said. She looked up at him and blushed as she felt his tight gaze on her.

"What is it? What is wrong with her?" he asked, his brow immediately knitting in worry over his daughter.

Maria shook her head, not knowing what to say to him.

"I don't want to worry you, Captain, but I think she looked rather ill. She has quite a high fever and she hasn't been eating much all day." 

The Captain did not remove his stare from Maria's face. "It sounds like she needs a doctor. I will call him right away!" And without hesitation, he walked off to his study.

The Baroness looked up as she heard Georg storm out of the room. The children's singing faded away.

"Fräulein, what is going on?" the Baroness demanded, craning her neck to see where Georg had gone.

Maria thought about what she should say. Was it wise to worry the children? She could not convince herself to lie to them, though, as that went completely against her nature.

"The Captain has gone to call the doctor. I'm afraid Louisa is not feeling very well," she said.

The children looked at each other in surprise. Louisa, sick? But the Baroness waved a hand lightly. 

"Oh really, Louisa's just become a woman! Suffering is all women do, and we all know we feel unpleasant when our time of the month comes, right dear?" 

She looked at Maria, a smug smile coming to her face when she saw the young woman's uneasiness. 

"Well, Baroness, I can assure you that that is not the problem," she mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

The Baroness made a gesture with her hand that suggested a mountain was being made out of a molehill. 

"Well, in that case I'm sure it's just a touch of the flu. That has been going round. I'm sure it can't be serious at all." 

Then she looked around at the children and Maria. She squinted her eyes.

"You've all been with Louisa all day, haven't you? Maybe I should retire to my room. You probably will catch the flu off Louisa, and I don't want any of you to give it to me, too."

She got up quickly and shot Max a glance. "You might want to retire as well, Max. You don't want to become sick like Louisa." She looked back at the children.

"I am sorry darlings, but I'm sure you understand… Goodnight." And with a last feigned smile, she disappeared out of the salon.

Maria watched her go in surprise. She was rather sure that Louisa did not have the flu, and anyway, none of the other children appeared to be feeling unwell. Just as Max was getting up as well, the Captain returned to the salon.

"The doctor will be here soon," he announced, rubbing his hands together. His brow was still wrinkled in worry. Looking at Maria nervously, he placed his hand on her arm. 'I am glad you warned me, Fraulein," he said, gratitude showing in his every movement. 

Maria looked away.

'I'm just doing my job, Captain," she mumbled, shy to his praise. The Captain let his 

hand linger on her bare arm just a little longer than necessary, leaving a tingling feeling on her skin, before he turned to face his children. He scanned their faces carefully, looking for any trace of sickness on them. 

Max sensed the tensing of the atmosphere and excused himself, muttering something about getting an early night.

As The Captain, Maria and the children were left by themselves, Maria stepped forward.

"Children, maybe it would be better if you went to bed while your father and I wait for the doctor." 

Liesl nodded in understanding. 

"Certainly, Maria," she answered. "And I will help to get the little ones ready for bed, so you can stay down here with Father." 

Gretl and Marta ran up to Maria and hugged her tightly. "Goodnight, Maria," they said, kissing her cheek. Then they moved to their father, who knelt and hugged them back tightly.

"Goodnight darlings," he said, and watched their backs as they ran out of the room.

Together, Maria and Georg sat in the salon and waited for the doctor. They did not speak, but both stared ahead, lost in their own worries.

Within 15 minutes, the bell rang and Maria got up to open the door. 

"Where is doctor Busch?" she asked when she saw the young man on the doorstep.

"He is ill and asked me to replace him." he answered, while stepping inside past Maria. 

"My name is Dr. Schwindler. Now, take me to your daughter's room, Captain von Trapp, " he said in a grave voice.

The Captain squinted his eyes and stared at the man. His hat was half covering his face so his eyes were hidden, and a thin moustache decorated his upper lip.

'Are you sure you are a doctor," he asked, not moving. "You look rather young to me."

"I was a quick student, Captain," Dr. Schwindler answered curtly. 

"You do look familiar. I suppose I have seen you in Dr. Busch's office before, " said the Captain, stepping aside to let the man pass. Dr. Schwindler looked up in surprise at these words. It seemed he was going to say something, but then he reconsidered and started to walk up the stairs.

Maria and the Captain waited outside Louisa's door as Dr. Schwindler conducted his examination of her. They could hear Louisa's muffled sobs and the low voice of the doctor telling her what to do. As Louisa's cries got louder, the Captain's face contorted in agony.

Maria walked up to him.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Captain, really," she said in a soft voice, while patting his arm.

He looked down at her hand on his and covered it with his own. 

'I do hope so, Fräulein," he said. 

"We can pray together, if you want to," Maria suggested. 

The Captain looked gratefully at her. Maria folded her hands around his and told him to close his eyes.

"Dear Father," she began, "Please watch over Louisa, and help Dr. Schwindler make her healthy again. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the holy Ghost, Amen."

The Captain looked at her gratefully, but before he could speak, the door of Louisa's bedroom opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Can I speak to you in private, Captain?" he asked, glancing at Maria.

"There's no need for that, Doctor," said the Captain. "Whatever you have to say about Louisa, there is nothing that I need to keep from Fräulein Maria." 

Maria and the Captain exchanged a short glance, before the doctor began to speak again.

"Well, Captain, it is just what I expected from your phone call. Louisa is suffering from Scarlet Fever."

The Captain drew in a sharp breath and Maria looked from him to the doctor, wanting to know what was going on. Then it dawned on her - Scarlet Fever. That was what Agathe had died of…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!! I really really appreciate it... so keep 'm coming!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
For a second, the three of them stood in silence, just staring.  
  
Then the Captain spoke. "How serious is it, Doctor?" he asked, his voice low and slightly trembling.  
  
The Doctor walked towards the window. "We will have to wait and see. Tonight will be the worst for her. If the fever breaks before the morning, she will be fine. If it doesn't..."  
  
He looked outside, and as the soft light of the moon shone on his face, Maria gasped in recognition. He looked so much like... But then the Doctor turned his head away from the light and the moment was gone.  
  
Maria's look shifted to the Captain and she saw the despair in his eyes. He seemed unable to look at the Doctor any more, so Maria stepped forward. "I'll show you to the door, Doctor," she offered.  
  
As she walked down the stairs behind him, she couldn't stop that feeling again: the way the Doctor moved, walked down the stairs, his head high, his step secure... so familiar....  
  
He quickly turned around when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "I will come round early in the morning to check on her. If her fever rises, keep her cool, and try to make her drink, tea or water will be good. "  
  
Maria nodded, and with a whisk of his cape, the Doctor disappeared into the darkness.  
  
When Maria arrived upstairs again, the Captain was still standing silently by Louisa's door.  
  
"Come, Captain," she said softly and guided him inside Louisa's room. She pulled up a chair near the girl's bed and sat the Captain down on it. 'You watch over her, "she told him. "I will get us some things we need to get her through the night."  
  
The Captain only nodded, his eyes fixed on his daughter. 'Not my little girl..." Maria heard him mumble before she exited the room. "Not my little girl, too...I will not be able to live if I lose my little girl..."  
  
Soon, Maria returned from the kitchen with a pot of tea, a jug of cool water, and some extra blankets and towels. She handed the cool water and a towel to the Captain.  
  
"You can keep her forehead cool, Captain," she told him. The Captain looked up at her gratefully. It rendered him completely immobile to see his daughter lying here, her face turning red with the fever, the same way he had seen his wife die four years ago. He was glad Maria was there and helped him to regain some control.  
  
After sharing a long look, the Captain broke away from Maria's stare, and dipped the towel in the cool water. Carefully, he wiped Louisa's brow, which made the girl toss around. However as she cooled down a bit, her moans subsided a little.  
  
Maria sat down next to the Captain and together, they started on what would be a very, very long night.  
  
As the evening progressed, Louisa's fever rose, no matter what the Captain and Maria tried. All night long, Louisa was very restless and delirious. She moaned and mumbled, tossed and turned, her face the bright scarlet colour that gave the disease its name. They cooled her with cold towels, held her hand, stroked her cheeks, but nothing seemed to be able to calm Louisa down. The night seemed to last forever, and as Louisa's temperature kept rising, it occurred more than once that Maria thought the Captain was on the verge of losing control. At one point, when Louisa - in her delirium - kept pushing away the hands and damp cloths that were trying to make her more comfortable, the Captain had jumped up, turned around, and kicked the chair he'd been sitting on across the room in a desperate outburst of emotion. Swearing, he'd pounded his fists against the wall, completely lost for a solution and unable to look at the agony of Louisa.  
  
Maria had let him for a second, and then quietly went to pick up the chair. She put it back near Louisa's bed, and without a word, beckoned the Captain to come and sit near his daughter again. She knew he had needed that outburst, to stop him from going crazy - and he smiled somewhat apologetically at Maria as he sat down again. She just shook her head softly. "It's all right, Captain. I understand. Now here's another wet cloth for her forehead.'  
  
The Captain accepted it gratefully and turned his attention back to his daughter, who had not noticed the scene at all. Again, the work started of keeping her calm, cool, and as comfortable as possible.  
  
It seemed to go on for hours. But just as Maria thought neither the Captain nor Louisa would be able to take any more, she noticed how the girl finally sank into a deep, quiet sleep.  
  
Maria looked on as the Captain pushed a lock of hair away from Louisa's forehead. He felt her skin and cast a grateful look upward to feel that it was cooler. Her fever was gone. Both father and daughter looked exhausted, but calmer.  
  
The first , grey light of dawn filtered through the curtains into the room and gave the Captain's face an eerie, pale look, showing his exhaustion. But the relief was also plainly visible, and gratitude for the fact that his daughter had been spared. When he began to speak, it was so softly that Maria had to lean close to him to understand his words.  
  
"They all got Scarlet Fever, four years ago. The children, Agathe... the only one who wasn't affected was Louisa." He stared at the wall across from them as he talked, sharing his memories with Maria.  
  
"Doctor Busch never understood why Louisa did not get the disease, but I was grateful. At least one member of my family was spared the agony of the Scarlet Fever... But after Agathe died, Louisa always felt guilty. She felt that she should have been sick, too, instead of her mother... I think that is why she became so silent and full of anger. She always felt guilty for her mother's death, no matter what I told her. I hope that now, she will realize it was not her fault."  
  
Maria gasped when she heard this story. She knew there must have been a reason for Louisa to have become such a difficult child. Since Maria had arrived at the villa, Louisa had definitely improved, but she could still be an enigma to Maria at times.  
  
She looked at Georg with compassion. How much had he gone through, losing his wife, staying behind with his grief, and seven children whom he did not understand anymore... She was grateful that now, the family bond had returned.  
  
Gently, Maria took the Captain's hand and guided him out of the room. She led him outside and turned around the close the door behind her.  
  
She stiffened as she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she and the Captain had worked to save Louisa's life, she had forgotten for a moment about the awkwardness between them. Now that all danger was gone, she suddenly became very aware of his presence again.  
  
Slowly, she turned around. His hand remained on her shoulder and Maria was surprised and moved to see that tears were in the Captain's eyes.  
  
"Captain..." she whispered, her heart going out to him. "She will be fine, I know she will... the worst is over!" she tried to comfort him. Her eyes grew wide as the tears finally began to fall freely on the Captain's face. His shoulders shook as looked downward, and his voice sounded strangled.  
  
"I could think of nothing but her mother, and how she would die like her," he confessed, voice trembling. "I don't think I would have survived losing her, only just now that I've found my children again.'  
  
Maria looked up at him, into those blue eyes, and felt a tear trickle down her own cheek, too. She put a hand on his chest in an attempt to calm him down.  
  
'It's all over now, Captain. She just needs to sleep."  
  
Following her instincts, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled her to him in a gesture of comfort. As he felt her warmth embrace him, the Captain managed to let go and let his tears run freely while he held Maria close to him. Maria rubbed his back to comfort him in his moments of anguish, and quickly she felt his sobs subside and his breath steadying again. For a second they stood just like that, and as the Captain calmed down completely, he looked up into Maria's face. A tear was silently trickling down her cheek, and he reached up to wipe it away in a soft, gentle movement.  
  
"It's all thanks to you, "he said, his hand still on her cheek. "You made me find my children again. You helped me save Louisa. I owe you so much."  
  
Maria shook her head. "No Captain, all I did was help a little bit."  
  
But he shook his head again. "No, it's true... I owe it all to you..."  
  
Their eyes locked, and slowly, the Captain moved his face closer to Maria. He put a hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. Maria could feel his warm breath and as she kept looking into his eyes, she was completely lost in them. Their lips touched and finally, they continued what they had started that evening of the ball, when they had danced the Laendler.  
  
Their embrace deepened and Maria moaned. She let her hands travel over Georg's back and gasped for breath as she felt his hands travel up her sides. He pulled his face back from hers for a moment, looking into her eyes. "Maria..." he mumbled, his eyes questioning. She nodded almost invisibly, and as his mouth found hers again, he picked her up and carried her to his room.  
  
Once inside his room, he put her down gently, never taking his lips from hers. His strong hands roamed her body, feeling her soft curves under his hands. He had felt drained, exhausted, but feeling her movement under his touches made him full of life again. His hands moved to the back of her dress, but as his fingers touched the zipper, he drew back for a moment and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Maria...'' he mumbled, and she looked up to him. Her eyes were so full of love and devotion that he almost knew he didn't even have to phrase the question that was on his lips.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, you're... I assume you've never...'' His voice trailed off as he wondered how to say the words. But she smiled at him, a loving, wanting smile that made his knees buckle.  
  
"I'd never dream of giving myself to anyone but you," she said softly.  
  
For a moment, their eyes locked and they gazed at each other.  
  
He noticed the red flush to her cheeks, the heaving of her chest, the lush redness of her lips, and slowly he moved closer to her again. He could see how her longing deepened the blueness of her eyes, and suddenly, they were lost in each other's arms again, lips locking, hands moving frantically. Their clothing dropped to the ground and Georg slowly led Maria to the bed. They were finally able to let their love and desire be released in a night filled with love and passion.  
  
*** 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning, Baroness Schraeder was up early. She was not normally a morning person, but she felt Georg would be pleased if she was the first to inquire about Louisa. Of course, she had practically forgotten about Louisa already – but then the idea had sprung into her mind that it would be good politics to show Georg how concerned she was about the welfare of his children.

So, it was only 8 a.m. when Elsa walked down the corridor leading to the stairs. She stopped and stood on the landing when she noticed how silent the house still was. Maybe Georg was not yet up… but… she could wonder down the corridor and past his bedroom… maybe even see if he was still there…she wouldn't mind seeing him in his bedclothes. Who knew, he might even want to… After all, they were practically engaged, right?

A sly smile formed on her lips as she turned around, and walked down the corridor to Georg's bedroom. When she reached his door, she knocked gently and waited, expecting a reply. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked again, a little louder. 

What Elsa could not know was that the Captain was soundly asleep, arms wrapped tightly around the only woman he loved, pressing her close to his naked chest. Only moments ago, he and Maria had drifted off into the deep, comforting sleep that came after such an emotional night. Overcome by their emotions and exhaustion, they did not hear the knocks on the door.

Elsa hesitated for a second, but then decided to open the door - she was actually hoping to find Georg still in bed. Softly, she turned the door knob and peeked inside. 

She smiled smugly as she saw the shape under the blankets on the large four-poster bed and opened her mouth to whisper his name - but wait! 

Her jaw dropped and she froze in her tracks as she noticed another head on the pillow. 

_Maria's_.

Elsa remained standing on the doorstep of Georg's bedroom for a moment, too shocked by what her eyes told her to even move. Her stare travelled up and down the bed, taking in how close they were lying together, how soundly they were sleeping, and how Georg's bare arm was wrapped around Maria's equally naked shoulder.

Then, the Baroness woke up from her shock. And screamed. A loud, piercing, angry scream filled the Von Trapp villa as Elsa yelled out in anger and jealousy. 

Georg and Maria sat up in shock at the noise, only to see a fuming Elsa stand in the doorway. Maria's face turned white in shock and her eyes opened wide, while she tried to cover herself completely by pulling the comforter over her. 

"You cheating bastard!" Elsa yelled, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at Georg, who was staring at her as if she'd gone crazy. 

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Georg, having found his voice again, demanded from Elsa.

"I should ask HER that!!" she spat, her pointed finger shifting to Maria, who leaned away from the digit as if it were a loaded gun.

Elsa stared at Maria, her eyes fiery with anger. She walked up to the bed and bent forward, her face only inches from Maria, who cowered and tried to lean away from Elsa, who was still yelling at her.

"You, you little….. tramp! How dare you lay your filthy hands on him? He's mine!"

Maria's jaw dropped at this display of hatred from Elsa towards her. She could understand it would be a shock to the Baroness to find them like this, but surely Elsa must have felt that something was lacking in her relationship with Georg? Maria wished she could yell back at the baroness, but her sweet and gentle nature made it difficult to go against anybody. Finally, she just shrugged.

The Baroness seemed even more annoyed by this lack of defence. She let out a final loud sigh of frustration, and turned around to run out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Georg and Maria were left dumbfounded and stared at the now closed door for a second.

Then, they looked at each other.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," the Captain apologised to Maria as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him and she kissed him passionately.

"It's all right," she said. "I can understand she was surprised. You'd better go after her, though,' she added.

Georg nodded. He gave Maria another deep kiss before slipping out of bed and pulling on his robe. Just before he reached the door he blew a kiss at Maria, and then quickly went after Elsa to calm her down.

The Captain found Elsa in her room, frantically throwing clothes into her suitcase. The door was open, so he stepped inside. When Elsa heard him approach, she turned around like a whirlwind.

"How dare you come in here now?" she yelled at him, and ran towards him, trying to push him out of her bedroom. But Georg was much stronger and grabbed her wrists, holding her firmly to try and calm her down. 

Elsa tried to keep clawing at his chest, squirming and screaming and trying to get out of his grip. She wriggled one hand loose from his and slapped him across the cheek, leaving an angry red mark. Georg winced, but managed to grab her hand again and tried to restrain her. 

Strands of loosening hair covered Elsa's face as she moved frantically to get loose. But Georg was obviously much stronger and kept holding her until she finally gave up her fight. As her movements stopped, he pulled her a little closer. As she finally lifted up her face to him, Georg could see there was a blink of a tear in one eye.

Angrily, Elsa tried to blink the tears back, but looking at the worried face of Georg, she could not stop herself and let her tears run.

Gently, Georg put his arms around her and sat her down on a chair, kneeling in front of her.

"Elsa…" he began, softly. "I'm sorry for the way it turned out."

She looked up at him, sadness evident in her tear-streaked face.

He continued. "You must have known we were never meant to be,' he said, his face honest and open. "I love Maria. But I never meant to hurt you.'

Elsa shook her head.

"I think I knew," she admitted, trying to hide a sob. 'But I didn't want to believe it…." 

Her sobs became stronger and soon, she was unable to stop them. 

"Please just leave,' she mumbled at Georg, motioning toward the door. 'I'm going back to 

Vienna…. " 

Georg stood up, a little unsure of what to do. But Elsa looked away from him and kept pointing at the door. Finally, he decided that if that was the way she wanted it, he should leave her alone. He turned around and left her alone in her room, crying and confused. But he knew Elsa. She was strong, she would get over it.

As he convinced himself he had done the right thing, he started walking down the corridor to Maria and his new life.

When he reached his bedroom he ran into Maria, who was just leaving. 

"Where are you going?" Georg asked in surprise.

"I thought I should go check on Louisa," Maria answered. 

"I'll come with you," said Georg. "Just wait for a second while I get dressed."

He ran into his bedroom and soon emerged again, while still buttoning up his shirt. Together, they walked the little distance down the corridor to Louisa's room. They were just about to enter when the sound of voices from the hall drifted up, and Maria walked over to the banister to look down and see what the noise was all about. She was just in time to see Elsa walking to the door, carrying nothing but a purse, and followed by Franz, who was carrying two large suitcases. A trunk and several hat boxes stood by the steps leading up to the front door, obviously waiting to be carried outside. 

Elsa waited by the door until Franz had taken out all her luggage, apparently to a taxi which was waiting outside. 

'Thank you, Franz," she said, with a voice still trembling. "I will not be coming back." At this, she started crying again, and quickly left, leaving a baffled Franz behind in the hallway. 

Maria had watched the scene in silence. She felt sorry for Elsa, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think that it was not her fault that Georg's love had moved from Elsa to herself. And when she felt the arms of her Captain reach around her waist at that very moment, she was certain of her happiness. She turned around into his embrace and smiled at him, glad to see that the love in his eyes was only for her.

"We will see no more of Elsa. Don't you worry about her at all," Georg softly whispered into Maria's hair, and lowering his mouth to place gentle kisses on her forehead. 

He drew back a little and looked into her eyes. He kissed her softly, before suggesting that now they should indeed go to check on Louisa. But again, a sound coming from downstairs stopped them in their intention. The bell rang, and Georg and Maria bent over the banister again to see who'd be calling by the house at such an early hour.

Franz was quickly at the door and when he opened it, the young Dr. Schwindler was on the doorstep again.

"Goodmorning,' Franz said, his voice cold as ice, while scrutinizing the young man in his cape from head to toe.

"I've come to check on my sis-… I mean, Miss Louisa," the Doctor announced, and bluntly stepped passed Franz, who had not even decided whether or not he was going to let this mysterious man into the house. 

Maria's head quickly turned to face Georg. Had he heard the words of the Doctor, too? Had she imagined it, or had he begun to say 'My sister'?? But Georg had obviously not heard it, as he did not seem to react. He was walking toward the Doctor and started to explain how Louisa had remarkably recovered during the night.

The Doctor and Georg walked toward Louisa's room side by side, and Maria followed, still thinking of what she had heard. And as she saw the two men walking in front of her, it struck her.

The way they moved. They way they walked. Even the way they held their heads… Dr. Schwindler was the image of Georg! He still had Friedrich's boyish features but the likeness was uncanny. She had been misled by the moustache and the way he kept his face slightly covered, but…. 

She stopped in her tracks and gasped as she realised this must be true. 

_Dr. Schwindler was Georg's son._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_

Guys I'm SOOOO sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! I've been really really busy…. And I will be very busy the coming week, too, so I'm issuing a review ransom! If I know you're all wanting more it will be a lot easier for me to write! So, as soon as I've received… let's say… 8 reviews, I'll update!! Thank you all for your great feedback until now – it is really important to me to know that people are enjoying my story.

But now, on with the next chapter!

PassionChild 

Chapter 4

Completely in shock after the thought had struck her that Doctor Schwindler was Georg's son, Maria quickly ran after the two men and followed them into Louisa's room, wondering what she should do with the information she'd just discovered. For a second, she wondered if she should let this man enter Louisa's room - she wasn't even sure he was really a Doctor!

But then, Maria remembered the good advice and acute diagnosis of yesterday, and decided that at least, his medical expertise could be trusted.

As the Doctor greeted Louisa, who was just waking up, and discussed her situation with her and her father, Maria stood back a little and tried to decide what she should do. 

While the Doctor continued to speak with Louisa, Maria tried to think of a plan. 

"Well, I'm very relieved to see that you're feeling so much better," he told her, while patting her hand. "You just stay in bed until you've got your strength back now. I'm sure your father and your, eh… governess…" - he looked over his shoulder and gave Maria a knowing glance - "…will take very good care of you."

Louisa just nodded, still to weak to say much. But Maria was very happy to see that the colour of her cheeks was much healthier again. As the Captain and the Doctor made their way to the door, Maria quickly patted Louisa on the head. The girl's eyes were closed and Maria assumed she had nodded off again, but as she was about to leave, Louisa grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Thank you so much, Maria,' the girl mumbled. "I know you saved my life. I know you were here with me all night… And thank you for praying for me." 

Maria squeezed Louisa's hand tightly and smiled. "You just get your rest now," she told her. She bent toward the girl to kiss her cheek, and quickly left the room.

To her relief, the Captain and the Doctor were still talking in the corridor. As she approached, she heard Georg say: "Thank you very much, Doctor. I shall show you out."

Thinking that this was her only chance, Maria quickly walked up to them and put her hand on Georg's arm.

"Perhaps we should offer the Doctor a cup of coffee?" she suggested, smiling sweetly and looking from the one to the other. "After all, you've done so much for us."

Georg looked up to her with a grateful expression. "Yes, darling, that is a good idea!"

He turned to the Doctor. "Would you give us the pleasure, Doctor?" 

Dr. Schwindler seemed doubtful for a minute, but then his usually serious face broke into a smile. "Yes, Captain, I'd like that very much."

Satisfied that she had managed to keep the Doctor in the villa for a little longer, Maria led the two men into the salon, her mind racing what to do next. Frau Schmidt was busy in the dining room across the hall, and came to ask if there was anything she could do. Soon, the Doctor, Georg and Maria were sitting down and drinking their coffee.

For a while, they talked a bit about Louisa, but when the conversation fell silent for a moment, Maria felt that she had to bring up the subject which had been holding her every thought for the last half hour. She had let Georg carry on the conversation with Dr. Schwindler as much as possible, so that she had had time to find a way to bring up the topic. 

"So, Dr. Schwindler," she began. "I must say you seem very familiar to me. Could I have seen you somewhere before? In school, maybe? I'd say we must be around the same age."

She looked closely at his face, and she was not disappointed, for the Doctor cast a worried glance in her direction. For a moment he seemed thrown off balance, but he quickly recovered. For a second, Maria felt guilty for making the Doctor uncomfortable, but she realised she had no choice but to question him. She was certain he had been dishonest with them, and therefore she quickly silenced her conscience. 

"Well, no, Fräulein, I am not originally from around here. I was born in near Genua, in Italy, and went to school there. I only came to Salzburg a few years ago, with my mother, who wanted to return to her home country. So I can't see how I could look familiar to you."

Maria was slightly disappointed at the Doctor's quick recovery and believable response, but she could see that her remark had at least had its effect on Georg: he was looking at the young man intently, his eyes squinted. She decided to pursue the subject a little more.

"In Italy! How interesting! Was your father Italian then? Schwindler does not sound like an Italian name to me." 

The Doctor was now visibly getting uncomfortable at Maria's interrogation. But he felt that he could not do anything other than answer her.

"No, Schwindler is an Austrian name. It is my mother's name. I never knew my father." He spoke in curt sentences, making it clear that he did not enjoy to talk about this subject at all.

"Oh, I see." Maria nodded. This bit of information only strengthened her suspicion. "Would you not like to know your father, then?" 

Her eyes never left the Doctor's face and she could see him turning red, and looking 

uncomfortably in the Captain's direction. As the eyes of the two men met, Maria could see that something snapped inside Dr. Schwindler. The young man turned his head back toward Maria and lifted his hands in the air in a gesture of despair and anger at being so persistently questioned by Maria.

"Stop torturing me so! You must know, or you wouldn't be asking all these questions!" he cried out. Standing up, he took a step in the direction of the Captain, who was still staring at the Doctor with a piercing look.

"It's you!" The young man pointed his finger at Georg. "My mother told me that you are my father!"

For a moment, a deafening silence filled the room as the young man stood in front of the Captain, looking at him with piercing eyes.

Then, the Captain jumped up out of his seat and stepped toward the young man, so that they were standing very close. 

"I don't believe you," he yelled at him. "How dare you come into my house and claim to be my son! Get out!" 

The Captain put his hands on Dr. Schwindler's shoulders and started pushing him towards the door. He was shaking with rage and the Doctor had turned white in fear of the Captain, whose eyes were afire with anger. But as Dr. Schwindler started stepping backwards, Maria jumped up and pulled Georg away from him. 

"Georg, stop that,' she screamed at him, pulling on his wrist to stop him from moving toward the Doctor.

Georg quickly turned his head, looking at her in surprise. 

She let go of his wrist, putting her hands on his arms. She shook him thoroughly to make him realise the obvious.

"Look at him, Georg!" she told him. "Look at his face! His eyes! His mouth! Look at him and tell me that he is not your son!!" Her voice was high as the tears began to well up in her eyes. She calmed a little and took a step back, but did not let go of Georg. 

"Just look at him, " she repeated. 

And as the Captain did just that, Maria saw the anger change into disbelief on his face. 

Georg studied the face of the young Dr. Schwindler, who had been calmed a little by Maria's influence on the Captain, and as Georg kept watching, he knew that Maria was right. He had seen it himself since Maria had started asking all those questions. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself - but how could he deny that this young man had his eyes, his mouth, and looked like an older version of Friedrich?

And the story - as the Captain recalled what Dr. Schwindler had told them about his childhood, he started to put the pieces together.

"Tell me your mother's name," he said, his voice beginning to tremble.

Dr. Schwindler looked into the Captain's face, and saw that he had already convinced him. All he needed to do was give the final bit of proof.

'Her name is Leonora. But you'd have known her as Lola…"

Hearing that, the Captain nodded slowly. Maria had not taken her eyes off him, and was not surprised to see the tears well up in his eyes. 

"Lola… yes, Lola… '' the Captain said, his voice barely above a whisper. He shook his head, and then looked up into the eyes of the young man again. 

'My oldest son…' the Captain sighed, and as the tears began to roll down his face, he reached out and put his arms around the Doctor. 

Dr. Schwindler finally relaxed, and when he finally felt his Father's strong arms around him after all those years, he cast an upward look and whispered 'Thank you'. 

Maria looked on as Georg let his emotions roll freely as he held his son in his arms. She could not contain her own tears, and for a moment, the three of them stood in the salon, expressing the sheer joy of having found each other.

***


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

I didn't mean to keep you waiting for so long! It's just that I'm sooo busy over the summer… But I'm resolved to finish this story now! Not a lot happens in this chapter, but I promise to make up for that in the next, and I won't keep you waiting for that too long!!!

PassionChild

Chapter 5

After a moment that seemed like a lifetime, Dr. Schwindler stepped back from Georg's embrace. They shared a look that was so deep that it brought tears to Maria's eyes.

Suddenly, the young man's attention turned to Maria.

"It was you, I have to thank you," he blurted out, and quickly walked up to her to pull her close in a tight embrace. Maria's stunned expression only became stronger when he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, " he said again, letting her go. "If it hadn't been for you, I'd never have dared to tell the truth."

Maria didn't know what to say and only produced some stuttering sounds, before she was interrupted by Dr. Schwindler.

"I do have to go now… there are other patients waiting for me."

"Oh yes, of course," Georg nodded, and took his arm to guide him to the door. "But you must come over for dinner tonight and tell us all. We have a lot of catching up to do!"

The young man nodded. "Certainly! I would love to be your guest tonight," he agreed.

"Don't you use that word again," the Captain told him in mock warning. "As my son, you are not a guest in this house." He looked quickly at Maria, who gave him a warm smile in return.

Then, Georg walked his son out of the parlour and toward the stairs. Maria went with them and opened the door. Together, she and the Captain watched from the as the Doctor walked toward his car.

"Wait!" Maria suddenly called out, and both men looked at her in surprise.

Smiling apologetically, she gestured to the Doctor. " We don't even know your first name!"

He smiled in surprise. "How could we forget! It is Heinrich." And with that, he got into his car and drove off.

Maria and Georg watched as he exited the gate and turned right in the direction of Salzburg. Then, they turned to face each other. Georg put his arms around Maria and smiled at her.

"You know, he was right," he whispered softly. "I'm sure that if you hadn't asked all those questions, he would never have told me his identity."

Maria rested her head on his shoulder and shrugged. " What can I say?" she asked. "The resemblance was so strong, I could not let him leave without asking questions!"

The Captain stroked her hair and pulled her closer to him. "That's the third time in two days I have you to thank for a miracle," he told her softly. "You saved my daughter, you declared your love for me, and you gave me back my son. I will be grateful to you forever."

As they stood in each other's arms for a second, Georg realized that he indeed owed his life, his sanity, everything to Maria – and he had not even asked her the most important question of all.

"Maria… will you marry me?" he asked softly, his voice almost a whisper. He knew what she would answer - yet the moment before she spoke seemed to last a lifetime, waiting for the one word that would secure his future and make him the happiest man on earth.

She looked him in the eyes and nodded, a smile spreading over her face.

"Yes, I will marry you, Georg," she whispered back, and as they kissed passionately, she hugged him even tighter to her as they stood in the doorway in the morning sun.

Later that morning, Georg and Maria walked out into the garden together. Breakfast with the family had been exhausting: they'd had to tell about Louisa, and the children were relieved to hear that their sister was feeling better. As Georg had decided it would be better not to upset them with the fact that Louisa had had scarlet fever, and that he and Maria had been up all night at her bedside, they children assumed that it had indeed be a simple flu and quickly jumped to the more interesting subject of the Baroness's disappearance.

The children's reaction to Georg's explanation of the missing Baroness, and his engagement to Maria, was one of pure joy and excitement..

"You mean you are going to marry Maria?" Liesl had asked as the truth dawned on her. Five other faces had looked from Georg to Maria and back – and when they saw both their father and their governess nod, they'd ran toward them, nearly knocking them over in their hugs. They had truly felt like a whole, happy family that morning.

Now, walking by the lake together, Maria looked up at her fiancé.

"I'm glad the children were so happy with our engagement," she mused.

Georg squeezed her hand, which he was holding in his.

"I had not expected anything else," he smiled at her.

Maria shook her head. Neither had she. It had been obvious that the children disliked the Baroness – but still, this would have come as a sudden shock to them, and she'd been slightly relieved to discover that their reactions had indeed been as she'd hoped and expected.

They had reached the gazebo and together, they sat down on one of the stone benches.

"There is more news we need to tell them, Maria," Georg began, more seriously now.

She nodded.

"Heinrich," she said, and Georg nodded in agreement.

"It will not be easy to tell them they have another sibling," he thought aloud. "Especially for Friedrich. He will no longer be the oldest son."

"It will be easier for them to understand when you explain as many facts to them as possible," Maria said. "And speaking of that, I would like to hear more about the story of Heinrich, too. Tell me about his mother, this Lola."

Georg looked at her in surprise, turning slightly so that he could face her.

"Are you sure you want to hear that?"

Maria nodded, and put one hand on his knee in reassurance.

"There is so much about you that I don't know," she sighed. "And I want to know it all. Every part of your life – including Lola."

"All right then," Georg yielded. He stared ahead of him, not seeing the lake that was in front of his eyes, but obviously reliving some of the memories of his youth. Maria looked at him, patiently waiting for what was coming, understanding his need for a moment to collect his thoughts. As s wistful smile adorned his lips, Georg took a deep breath and began to tell his story.

"When I was 19 years old, I joined the navy, and during the first year we made regular voyages on the Mediterranean. One of the ports we visited often was Genua, in Italy."

He stopped for a second, staring into the distance again as he remembered.

"The boys who'd been in the Navy longer than I convinced me to go ashore with them, to meet some, eh, girls. Of course, this was long before I was married or even had met Agathe! I didn't want to go with them at first, but a group of men and one glass of beer too many can be very convincing."

He looked at Maria from the corners of his eyes to check if she was very shocked by his confession. She noticed his hesitation and smiled at him.

"Georg, you were young. I understand," she comforted him, taking his hand in hers.

He needed no more encouragement to go on.

"They took me to a large brothel and asked to owner to arrange a girl for me. They must have told her I was completely clueless, as she gently guided me to the room of Lola. Lola was slightly older than most of the girls who worked there. I thought that there would be no harm in talking to her a little. She was gentle, and sweet, and it so happened that she was born in Salzburg. She made me feel… secure. I was young, away from home, and lonely. Lola helped ease some of the pain."

He paused, remembering that first meeting with Lola.

"Well, I think it's enough to say that I visited her a number of times, before the war began and we stopped coming in to Genua. I have not seen her since before the war," he concluded.

Maria bent over to him and put her arm around him.

"I'm glad you were able to share that with me," she said, seriously. Then she turned to look at him.

"Wouldn't you like to see her again?" she asked. "After all, it turns out she is the mother of your child!"

Georg considered this idea for a moment. He had never thought of Lola in that way, but yes, she was. And yes, he would like to see her again. He nodded, slowly.

"We could go into town this afternoon," Maria suggested. "It can't be difficult to find her. You must find her! And talk to her!"

Georg looked into her bright, honest face and realized she was right. He grabbed her hands and shook his head in gratitude, knowing that without Maria, he would never have had the courage to do what he was about to do.

"You are right," he said. "I must see her again. But you must come with me!"

It was only a few hours later that Georg turned the car into a narrow street in the poorest part of Salzburg. It had not been hard to find out where Lola lived – the telephone directory had easily provided her address. Upon reading the name of the street and realizing exactly in which part of town Lola lived, the Captain had sadly shook his head, and was even more strengthened in his resolve to find Lola.

The Captain parked the car near the end of the grimy, depressing cul-de-sac, and both he and Maria got out of the car. Maria looked around with a sympathetic expression. She, too, had been brought up poor – but living on a farm in poverty had been much better than the way life seemed to be in this dirty, sad environment.

Georg walked around the car and placed his hand on Maria's back, guiding her to the door of number 26. Indeed, the sign near the bell said "Schwindler". Once more, Georg looked at Maria for confirmation, and when she nodded her head silently, Georg reached up and rang the bell. In a few moments, he'd be face to face with the mother of his eldest child.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Here's chapter 6! Haha, I promised I'd update soon, didn't l? Enjoy!!!  
  
PassionChild  
  
Chapter 6  
  
For a moment that seemed like an eternity, Georg and Maria stood waiting in front of the door. Maria's eyes wandered up and down the 2-storey house, noticing how run-down it was, how the woodwork was in need of painting and one of the windows cracked.  
  
Finally, they heard movement in the hallway, and the rattle of the door being unlocked. It opened slightly, just enough to reveal a lock of gray hair and a pair of eyes that fluttered nervously from Georg to Maria and back. Surprised at this unexpected sight, Georg hesitated. He looked at Maria, who nodded encouragingly.  
  
"Eh..." Georg began, "Excuse me, we are looking for Lola Schwindler."  
  
"There is nobody here by that name," the woman replied, and shut the door.  
  
Georg and Maria looked at the closed door in utter surprise. Not wanting to give up so soon, Georg rang the bell again, and when no reaction followed, he knocked on the door violently.  
  
"Go away," yelled a voice from inside the house. "Lola does not exist anymore! Only Leonora!"  
  
Georg and Maria exchanged surprised glances, and immediately, Georg hammered on the door even more vehemently.  
  
"Lola! I will not go away before you let me in! Lola! Don't you remember me? I am Georg von Trapp! Please, Lola, I need to speak with you!" He put as much persuasion in his voice as he could, being genuinely terrified at the thought of never meeting the mother of his son again. But, to his great disappointment, there was nothing but silence from the house.  
  
He leaned against the door, almost desperate in his attempts to get her to open it. Then, he felt Maria's hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see her beautiful blue eyes looking down at him, filling up with tears of compassion. "Tell her, Georg," she whispered. "Tell her why you're here." She nodded at him in encouragement, rubbing her hand across his arm and shoulder as she did so. The unfathomable love and trust he saw reflected in her eyes gave him the strength to say what he had been longing to say since finding out that he had another child. Softer, he knocked again.  
  
"Lola? You remember me, Lola. I am the father of your son." As he spoke these words, Georg's voice trembled with emotion. He leaned against the door, wondering if she heard, if she would listen.  
  
When nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, he turned toward Maria. She paled to see the infinite sadness in his face, and immediately took a step toward him to give him comfort. But just as she gently took his hand in hers, they heard a sound, almost to soft to notice. Georg turned immediately. There, in the doorway, was Lola. The mother of his son.  
  
"Lola..."  
  
"Georg... "  
  
They spoke simultaneously, both in a voice hardly above a whisper. Then, not knowing who stepped forward first, they fell into a deep embrace.  
  
Maria watched as she saw Georg hold her, the woman who he had not seen in 24 years, and who had played such an important part in his life. Suddenly, she felt a flash of jealousy creep over her like an ice cold rain. This woman was the first he had given his soul and his body to. And she had given him a son. After that, Agathe came, and she had given him 7 more precious children. How could Georg ever love her the way he had loved them? She felt the blood drain from her face as she felt the realisation that Georg could never love her as he had loved the women that were in his life before her. Silently, not wanting to be noticed, she began to edge away from the couple.  
  
But she had not yet taken two steps backward, when Georg untangled himself from Lola's arms and called after her.  
  
"Maria! Where are you going? You must come in and meet Lola!" As she saw him standing near Lola, but calling her, Maria let out a soft whimper in relief. He wanted her to be part of this special moment! As quickly as the wave of jealousy had washed over her, she felt it melting away, and quickly joined Georg and Lola as they went inside the house.  
  
Lola quickly made tea, and quickly, they were seated in her living room, and Georg and Lola talked and talked about his early days in the Navy. Maria did not talk much, not knowing what to say as the two old friends were taking their walk down memory lane. Instead, she listened, and looked around.  
  
The house Lola lived in was tiny, and though it was clean and neat, it was obvious that it was in desperate need of repair. The walls were thin and the chilly afternoon air could freely enter the room through the many cracks in the wall. All the woodwork was stripped of paint, the furniture was old and the carpets threadbare. Thinking of the beauty of splendour of the villa, Maria felt guilty of the luxury she lived in when compared to this humble little house.  
  
She looked up suddenly, as she picked up some words from the conversation between Georg and Lola that caught her attention.  
  
"How old is Heinrich exactly?" Georg asked Lola.  
  
"He will be 22 in November," his mother replied. "He's such a fine boy, he worked so hard to get through medical school. I put aside every single Schilling I had to help him. He would love to go on and become a surgeon, and all his teachers want him to – they say he is the best student they have had in years and had the potential to become a brilliant surgeon."  
  
She looked proud as she spoke, as only a mother can. Her face saddened as she continued.  
  
"We can't afford for him to study further, though. I am in debt and the house is falling down around us. He needs to start working to pay off our loans."  
  
Georg looked up at her when she confessed this. "Oh, but I can help! He must finish his education!"  
  
Lola looked up at him with a face so full of gratitude, she seemed to have become ten years younger in an instant.  
  
"Oh, Georg, would you? We would be so grateful! For 22 years, I have raised my boy alone, not daring to look for you and ask you for help. And here you appear at my door, like an angel sent to help me."  
  
Georg already began a sentence to assure her of her help, when a thought occurred to him.  
  
"You say he is nearly 22?" He asked, his face suddenly more serious. Maria looked at him sharply, immediately noticing the change in his demeanour.  
  
"Oh, yes," Lola answered proudly. "You had no idea you had such a grown son, did you, Georg?" But as she looked at him with a look meant to share the pride of two parents, she met an icy stare from Georg's piercing blue eyes.  
  
He got up from his seat and walked toward Lola, pointing a finger at her and trembling in anger. "You are lying!" He nearly yelled, barely able to control his rage. "If he is not yet 22, he was born in the middle of the war, and I had not been near you or Genua for nearly two years!!" He was now turning red with rage, and Lola tried to back away from him, cowering under his glare.  
  
"Georg, you are mistaken! I swear that Heinrich is your son!" She pleaded, looking at him with eyes opened wide to convince him of her truthfulness. But Georg did not believe her. As Maria saw how angry he still was, she stood up and moved to his side, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"Georg, please, calm down!" she cried, fear crossing her face as she tried to pull him away from Lola.  
  
"Do you think I am crazy, woman?" Georg went on, positively roaring with anger. "I remember ever detail of my visits to you! I have not been with you since two months after the war started! Heinrich can not possibly be my son if he was born a good two years into the war!!!" He grabbed Lola's arm and pulled her upright, close to his face. Ignoring her cries of pain as he held her arm, he brought his face inches from hers and demanded: "Tell me the truth!!"  
  
"You're hurting me!" Lola cried, and Maria pulled Georg's arm. "Georg, let her go!" she, too, pleaded with him.  
  
With a sudden movement, Georg pushed Lola back into her seat, letting go of her arm. "Very well then. You won't tell me." And he turned around, starting to rush away. But this time, Lola sat up and grabbed his arm to stop him.  
  
He snapped his head around, wanting to yell at her to let go, but she spoke quickly.  
  
"All right. It is true. Heinrich is not your son. I don't know who his father is!! But we need money for his education so desperately and I remembered you... and I know how rich you are now... I told Heinrich to observe you from a distance when you came to Dr. Busch's office, to learn to walk and move like you... I hoped you would feel guilty and offer money to help us!"  
  
She had spoken in a rush, trying to explain to Georg her motifs for acting as she had done. But he kept staring at her with a look full of hatred. He pulled himself from her grip and turned around, walking out of the room as fast as he could, holding Maria's hand and dragging her with him. When he reached the door, he turned around.  
  
"I should have known I could never believe a whore!" he hissed, and giving Lola one last look of contempt, he practically ran out of the house.  
  
He hardly realized he was still holding Maria's hand, but Maria had trouble keeping up as Georg rushed her back to the car.  
  
"Georg! Calm down!!" she pleaded, pulling his arm in trying to get him to slow down. But he did not respond to her pleas. He let go of her hand when they got to the car, and Maria had no idea what to do to get him to calm down. Wringing her hands together in despair, she got into the car next to him. They sat in silence all the way back to the villa.  
  
Later that afternoon, Maria was still worried about Georg. He had not spoken a word to her since they'd left Lola's house, and as soon as they had arrived back at the villa, he had disappeared. Unable to control her worry for him any longer, she set out to look for him.  
  
She lapped the house, scanning the grounds, as she believed he would have gone outside for some fresh air. But as she heard the children playing outside, she knew Georg would not be out – he would not want to face the children, upset as he was. Suddenly knowing where to find him, Maria went upstairs and headed for his study.  
  
She knocked softly on the heavy wooden door. "Georg, it's me. Won't you talk to me, darling?" she asked gently.  
  
When she did not hear a response, she opened the door and looked inside. The curtains were drawn and the room looked dark and gloomy. Georg was sitting on the sofa in the room's darkest corner. He did not look up as Maria walked in.  
  
Gently, she sat down beside him. She reached up to touch his face, and breathed in sharply as she felt his wet cheeks. He had been crying!  
  
"Georg..." she whispered, softly wiping the wetness away from his cheeks.  
  
Only now did he acknowledge her presence, slowly turning his face in her direction. She saw the tears in his blue eyes and felt an ache in her heart that he was suffering so. She scooted closer to him and put an arm around him. "Darling, I understand your confusion," she whispered.  
  
Upon feeling her warm breath on his face, he turned closer to her, and suddenly grabbed her in a fierce embrace. He buried his head against her shoulder.  
  
"Maria, I thought I had another child! I embraced my sordid past to accept him, and within a day, he was taken from me again! I came so close to losing Louisa, and this feels like nearly losing a child again..." His agony was clear in his muffled voice, and Maria felt the wetness of more tears against her cheek.  
  
"Oh, darling, darling, don't cry..." she whispered, caressing his back with her hand. "You have such a beautiful family... And hopefully we will be adding more children. We are so blessed!"  
  
Georg pulled back from their embrace a little to look in her eyes. He traced her jaw line as he stared at her through still teary eyes, realising how right she was in her observations.  
  
"Oh, Maria... what would I do without you?" he whispered. They bent toward each other, their lips touching in a soft kiss. The touch of her lips made Georg realise how blessed he was indeed. Soon, their kiss grew deeper, and he pulled Maria to him as he felt the fire ignite inside of him. How was it possible that she could remove all his pain with a single kiss?  
  
Maria moaned into his embrace, pushing her body closer to his and running her fingers through his hair. Her other hand travelled down to his shirt and started fumbling with the buttons.  
  
"Georg," she moaned, and he parted for air, looking at her questioningly. "I was so jealous for a second this afternoon, when I saw you with Lola... "  
  
"Oh darling, you don't have to – "he began, but she put a finger on his lips to silence him. "I know. But I need you to prove to me right now how much you love me." And with that, she set out to undo the buttons of his shirt. Georg quickly undid the back of Maria's dress, and within moments, they were lost in passion, ready to prove to each other the depth of their love.  
  
A/N Ok, so this COULD be the end... or do you want to know what happens to Georg and Maria, and of course to Heinrich and Lola?? Leave a review and tell me if you want this story to continue!!! 


End file.
